


A Bad Case of Loving You

by Proudmoore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink, Playing Doctor, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: You and Leonard explore the world of medical kink.





	1. Chapter 1

You glance at the time on your PADD as you put your paperwork aside for the night.  Shift change in med bay is coming up in fifteen minutes and you’re expecting a visit from a certain doctor.  Getting up from your desk, you move to your closet, going through your wardrobe and choosing one of the few items of clothing that isn’t Starfleet-issued.    
  
Changing out of your command gold, you slip into your favorite nightie, smoothing the fabric down at the front and admiring the soft, lace trim at the hem.  The garment’s colors bring out the subtle hues in your eyes and reflect the slight flush in your cheeks and you just know that Leonard is going to love the way it looks on you.  
  
Moving to the washroom, you freshen up a little bit before the clock strikes nine and then you make your way over to the bed with a minute to spare.  Shifting some things around, you prop some pillows against the headboard and climb onto the bed, settling yourself comfortably, propped up on the fluffy stack.   
  
A few minutes tick by and with each one passing, your anticipation heightens.  Finally, after what feels like forever, a chime echoes through your suite and you order the door open.  As it slides aside to reveal a somewhat harassed looking CMO, you smile softly up at him, watching him enter the room and slide the door closed.  He returns your smile as his gaze finds yours and your breath catches in your throat; he’s handsome beyond measure and he’s all  _yours_.

“Hey darlin’,” he says softly.  
  
“Hey yourself,” you reply, shifting over a little to give him some space to sit down.  
  
“Did you miss me?”  Bones queries playfully as he crosses the room.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” you reply.  “I’ve been feeling a bit hot, and I’m somewhat breathless.”  
  
You watch Leonard’s expression shift from one of contentment to one of concern and before you know it, he’s crossed the length of the room and touched the back of his hand to your forehead.  
  
“You don’t feel warm,” he murmurs.  
  
You attempt to pull back to meet his eyes as his hand slips from your forehead to your neck, his fingertips touching your pulse point to measure your heart rate, but the headboard prevents you from getting very far.  Reaching up, you put a hand on his, pushing his clinical touch away, clasping his palm.  
  
“You need to loosen up sometimes,” you tease. “Or else you’ll never realize when I’m flirting with you.”  
  
His expression furrows in confusion for a moment before he catches on and when understanding dawns on his face, you laugh softly.  
  
“You know, for someone so intelligent, you can be pretty obtuse sometimes,” you comment with a wink.  
  
“I’ve had a long day,” the doctor grouses as his hand travels from your neck down to your stomach, his fingers splaying out and nearly spanning the space between your hip bones.  “And I worry about you.”  
  
“I’m fine, Lee,” you reassure him.  
  
Taking your initial intentions in stride, he smiles wickedly down at you for just the barest moment before restoring his usual cool countenance and stoicism.    
  
“I think you’d better let me be the judge of that, Lieutenant,” he says gruffly, his eyes roaming your body, his gaze clinging to each and every curve.  
  
You shiver as his hand sweeps around to your hip, his other hand coming to match the first on the other side and you yelp as he pulls you down so you’re lying flat on the bed.  
  
“Tell me where it hurts, darlin’,” Leonard instructs, his tone just a sliver more gentle than the one he normally uses with patients.  
  
You bite your lip, bringing your hands up to your breasts, kneading them gently.  
  
“These are a bit sensitive, doctor,” you say breathlessly.  
  
Leonard makes a noncommittal noise as he considers your feigned complaint and reaches out slowly, pushing your hands out of the way, replacing them with his own.  His thumbs brush your nipples through the thin silk of your nightie and you gasp, arching into his touch.  
  
“Don’t you normally do this with a tricorder?” You ask, your voice thick with lust.  
  
“Nothing takes the place of a good, old fashioned physical exam,” he responds, his fingertips tracing up to your garment’s thin straps, pushing them down off of your shoulders.  
  
Your chest rises and falls quickly as the doctor guides the top of your nightie down, exposing your breasts before taking them in his hands again.  His touch is warm and competent and your fists ball in the duvet beneath you as he continues his ministrations, kneading your breasts and leaning in to press a kiss to your sternum.  He trails kisses upward, to your collarbone and the column of your throat, nipping teasingly at your pulse points while his hands slip down from your breasts and lower, towards your core.  
  
“Len,” you breathe.  
  
“Just relax,” he soothes.  “Let the doctor work.”  
  
You miss his touch immediately as he pulls away from where he’s kissing you, but the feeling is readily forgotten as he makes quick work of pulling his shirt off over his head, giving you something to look at while he unbuckles his trousers.  He’s naked in under a minute and you reach out to touch him, only to be stopped in your tracks by his taking your hands in his.  
  
“You let me do the touching,” Leonard growls, his tone lusty.  
  
“ _Len_ ,” you whine, obeying under protest and putting your arms by your sides.  
  
“Try that again, darlin’,” Bones tuts as he pushes up the hem of your nightie and parts your thighs.  
  
“Sorry,” you say huskily.  “ _Doctor_.”  
  
He makes a short noise of satisfaction and slowly pushes his hands up your thighs, clearly pleased to see that you have foregone panties.  You draw in a sharp breath as he flicks one of his thumbs over your clit and bite down on your lip to keep from crying out.  You’re already so turned on that you know you won’t last long, and you note somewhat smugly that you’ve got Bones riled up, too, noticing his thick, hard cock standing at the ready.  
  
“Are you ready for your internal exam, Lieutenant?” He asks, his professionalism impeccable even in such an intimate moment; the seriousness with which he’s taking the roleplay is an unbelievable turn on.  
  
It’s all you can do to nod and before your consent has really even registered in your own mind, you feel his fingers parting your sex and slipping in the wetness he’s elicited.  Your grip on the duvet tightens and you throw your head back against the pillows beneath you, shuddering as he slowly, carefully slips two fingers inside of you and strokes you expertly.  His hands – those legendary, steady, deft hands – are like magic and within moments, you’re arching into his touch, wanting to take him deeper, needing to feel more, faster.  
  
“Len, I need you inside of me,” you rasp. “Now.”  
  
He doesn’t bother to correct you this time as you slip up and call him by name, and he readily acquiesces.  Withdrawing his fingers from inside of you, leaving you feeling empty and missing the stretch and fill of him, he shifts so that he’s kneeling between your legs, his cock probing teasingly at your folds. You hear him hiss as he comes into contact with you and you echo the sound with a hiss of your own as he pushes forward in a single, steady, deep stroke, filling you up.  
  
“Oh, God,” you pant, wrapping your legs around him to keep him close and deep inside.  
  
“You’re so hot, darlin’,” Bones grinds out. “You feel amazing.”  
  
“Move,” you command in a sudden reversal of roles.  
  
He doesn’t need to be told twice.  At your insistence, he begins to move, pulling back almost all the way before thrusting back in again, picking up a steady pace.  The unyielding friction and exquisite fullness has you moaning, your breathing coming in short, staccato gasps as Bones leans in, burying his face in the crook of your shoulder, nuzzling and nipping at your neck.  
  
Ignoring what the doctor said earlier about him being the one to do all the touching, you let go of the duvet, unable to resist keeping your hands off of him any longer.  You wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer, and the slight change in the angle of your bodies has him stroking against your clit with every thrust.  You’re barely holding it together anymore; you feel like you’re about to break apart into a million pieces as an orgasm begins to ripple through you.  
  
Your nails bite into Leonard’s back as you cling to him for dear life, riding out the most intense climax you can ever recall having.  Your heart races and pounds in your chest as you spasm around his cock, gasping and moaning wordlessly.  You can feel his pace quickening, his thrusts becoming more frantic and discordant, too, and you know he’s close.  You murmur into his ear as you rock your hips against him, coming down from your orgasm and beckoning his.    
  
It happens in an instant.  One moment he’s hanging on, the next he’s thrown over the edge and you can feel him coming inside of you as he groans, his breath hot on your neck.  He stills as his own orgasm subsides and settles himself closer to you.  Your breasts are pressed up against his chest and you’re both breathing hard in the aftermath of your climaxes.  
  
You let out a long, shuddering breath as Leonard pulls out and shifts so that he’s lying next to you on the bed.  As he settles with his head on your chest, you reach up and card your fingers through his hair, the weight of him a comfortable, reassuring sensation.  Leonard, in turn, slings an arm across your waist, absentmindedly stroking your hip with his fingertips as you both slowly begin to relax.  
  
You lie in silence for a few minutes, shivering occasionally as his gentle strokes elicit goosebumps on your skin. Smiling, you close your eyes, reaching over and pulling a blanket up over the two of you, though Leonard’s warmth is really all you need to keep you comfortable.  As you begin to feel sleep pulling at the fringes of your consciousness, you clear your throat softly.  
  
“What’s my prognosis, doctor?” You ask bemusedly.  
  
“I think I’m going to need to follow up with you regularly,” Dr. McCoy replies, his tone equal parts lighthearted and suggestive.  “Your heartbeat’s racing a bit, and while I’m sure it’s got everything to do with the physical activity we’ve just engaged in, it’s better to be safe than sorry…”  
  
You chuckle softly and take a big, deep breath, feeling your heartbeat slow a little bit just as you nod off into a deep, relaxed, restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Your expression is one of confusion as you put your comm away, wondering what the urgent message from the Enterprise’s CMO is all about.  His message mentioned that you’d had an appointment for a physical earlier this morning that you’d failed to show up for, but a quick look through the calendar on your PADD shows no such information and you wonder, as you step into the turbo lift to head down to med bay, whether you’d genuinely forgotten to enter the appointment into your day timer or whether perhaps there was a mistake on Leonard’s daily patient roster.

Stepping out of the turbo lift, you turn a corner and walk into the sterile chrome-and-white of med bay, glancing around at all of the nurses and the two other doctors rushing around from room to room, dealing with all manner of illnesses and injuries among the ship’s crew. Heading to the reception desk, you’re greeted by a friendly face and ushered through to a nearby examination room.  
  
As the door closes behind you, you move toward the bio bed and climb up onto it, feeling your heart skip a little from the nerves of having a physical exam sprung on you out of the blue.  Glancing around the sparsely furnished room, you wait for a nurse to come in and take your initial vital signs for what seems like ages.  In reality, a knock on the door sounds a second later and you call out a come in.  You’re surprised to see Dr. McCoy as he strides in through the door, sliding it shut once again and setting his PADD down on the counter before turning to look at you.  
  
“Is there a problem?”  You blurt, wondering why the change in the normal protocol.  
  
“Nothing serious,” He replies coolly, striding towards you and activating the bio bed, pulling up a hologram with all of your bio stats on it.  “You’re just overdue for a physical, and I won’t trust anyone else with your care.”  
  
“You won’t even trust Christine to take my vitals?”  You ask, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Leonard brushes off your question, instead reaching out to take your wrist.  He’s checking your pulse the old fashioned way, something Starfleet Medical has long since done away with what with the proliferation of highly accurate and dependable tricorders, and you’re confused about yet another breech in the usual routine., especially since he’s always been such a stickler for the rules.  
  
“What’s going on, Len?”  You ask.  
  
“I’m examining you, darlin’,” he drawls, his tone belying a bit of amusement.  
  
You look up at his face, trying to read his expression as he releases your wrist, his hands moving instead to your hips and slowly pushing upward to cup your breasts.  It’s then that you see the glint of mingled amusement and arousal in his tone and you almost groan out loud, rolling your eyes as you reach up to push his hands away from where they’re beginning to knead your breasts.  
  
“If you wanted to play doctor, all you had to do was ask,” you say wryly.  “I can’t now, Len, I’ve got work to do.  Mr. Scott and I are completing some upgrades on the warp core before we have to take off again.”  
  
“I’ve cleared you from all duty for the day,” the doctor says softly, reaching up to run his fingers through your hair, letting his hand linger at the back of your neck, gently massaging the tense knots of muscle there.  “Mr. Scott can handle the warp core.  He’s got to keep Keenser occupied somehow, anyway.”  
  
You roll your eyes and relax into his gentle touch, letting your eyelids flutter closed.  You breathe in a gasp when you feel Leonard’s warm breath on your lips and you reach out to steady yourself, planting your hands on his shoulders, as he presses his lips to yours.  The kiss is soft, chaste, but full of promise of things to come.  You feel one of his hands slipping down to the hem of your dress and you swat it away, breaking the kiss reluctantly and opening your eyes once more to look at him.  
  
“Not here,” you whisper.  
  
“I don’t think I can keep my hands off of you long enough to make it back to the dorms,” Leonard growls, his hand stroking your thigh.  
  
“You’ll never be able to focus clearly in here again if you have to treat a patient after you’ve  _examined_  me on this bed,” you reason, biting your lip as the readout of your bio stats lets out a few sharp chirps, denoting your steadily rising heart rate.  
  
Leonard reaches over and shuts off the bio bed with his free hand, getting back to stroking you almost immediately.  
  
“I’m willing to take that risk,” he grinds out.  
  
“I’m not getting caught having sex in the med bay,” you say with a laugh, playfully pushing him away again.  “Just say I’ve really taken ill and meet me in my quarters in ten.  I’ll be naked and ready for a thorough e _xam_.”  
  
Leonard groans and shifts a bit, his rising arousal obvious in his rather well fitted, Starfleet issued slacks. Shifting aside, you hop off of the bio bed and straighten your dress, winking up at him and stepping just close enough to run your hands up the firm plane of his chest.  
  
“Don’t keep me waiting too long, doctor,” you muse softly.  
  
You can practically feel him wilt beneath your touch at the thought of having to keep you waiting at all and you give him a wicked grin before turning around and striding swiftly out of the exam room, leaving Leonard to collect himself.  You wave at Christine Chapel as you pass by the desk on your wait out of the med bay and as you step into the turbo lift, you get all manner of ideas about just how wicked a patient you’re going to be for the good doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

You glance at the chron on the wall and smile inwardly at the time. It’s nearing shift change and you’re ready to be done for the night. Clearing out the last of the day’s completed files from the roster, you wave off a few of the other nurses and make your way to Dr. McCoy’s office, where you know he’s elbows-deep in paperwork. Pausing in the doorway as the door slides open, you knock on the jamb and smile as he looks up at you.

“Hey darlin’, what can I do for you?” He asks, setting down his PADD and stylus.

“Can you do me a favor?” You question in response.

“It depends on what that favor is,” the doctor comments with a sly smile.

You roll your eyes and gesture vaguely behind you.

“Can you meet me in exam room one in a few minutes?” You ask, belying nothing of your emotions.

You watch Leonard’s brows furrow in concern and his gaze sweep your body, undoubtedly looking for any sign of illness or injury.

“Everything alright?” He asks.

You nod.

“Just fine,” you reply. “I just want your opinion on something.”

“I’ll be right there,” Leonard assures you.

“Great, thanks,” you say with another brief smile.

Turning around, your features twist into a grin as you walk away from his office, heading toward the exam room you had indicated. You mark it as “in use” and step inside, quickly turning on the bio bed and programming some information into it. As you finish with that and pick up a tricorder from its resting spot on the counter, the door to the room slides open, admitting Leonard before closing once more. You watch as he glances around, taking in the holo-display over the bio bed and the tricorder in your hand.

You pull your hand away a moment later as he reaches for the tricorder, as you knew that he would, keeping it out of his reach. As his expression turns to one of puzzlement, you stand your ground.

“You’re going to need to give that to me if I’m going to examine you,” Leonard says pointedly, gesturing to the tricorder.

You shake your head.

“Oh no, doctor,” you say firmly. “That’s not at all what I had in mind. I’ll hold onto this, I think. According to the records, you’re the one who is long overdue for a routine physical.”

The doctor looked simply baffled by your words.

“That’s impossible,” he grouses. “Geoff gave me an exam less than a month ago. There must be something wrong with the data log.”

You shake your head.

“You misunderstand me, Dr. McCoy,” you say coyly, your expression finally reflecting the mischief in your mind. “This is entirely off the record.”

Silence hangs thick in the air between you two as the implications of your words sink in, and you feel giddy inside as realization dawns on the doctor’s face. 

“You want to play doctor, darlin’?” He asks you, his tone unsure.

“Yes, Len, I do,” you purr. “Now be a good patient and strip down for me, then get up on the bio bed.”

He shakes his head.

“I think this would be a lot more fun if you’d get up there for me,” Leonard postulates.

It’s your turn to shake your head.

“And I think you’d be surprised,” you murmur softly. “Trust me, Len; let me wrest some of that control away from you for a while. You’re going to love it.”

He seems to consider your words for a moment and you’re worried that you’ve lost. Just as you’re about to apologize and say it was a stupid idea, Leonard nods and you feel a flush of excitement at the thought that he’s actually going to play along.

“Alright, darlin’,” he agrees.

“It’s doctor to you tonight, Lieutenant Commander McCoy,” you say briskly, suddenly serious, enraptured in the role play. “Now, let’s get down to business. You heard me; undress and have a seat on the bio bed.”

You watch as Leonard complies wordlessly, biting your lip as you take in the sight of his bare chest, hips, muscular thighs, and his hardening arousal. You can’t wait to touch him as he hops onto the bio bed, his stats immediately popping up on the holoscreen above his head. You watch the numbers there carefully as you step closer to him, smiling inwardly as his heart rate creeps up just a little bit, no doubt in anticipation of your touches.

Coming to a stop just an inch from where he’s seated, you hold up the tricorder, letting it whir away in your hand, not even really paying attention to its display as you focus instead on the subtle physical signs of excitement and arousal in the man before you. His face is flushed, though just barely, and you can see the muscles in his shoulders bunching and releasing beneath his skin as he breathes, trying to stay relaxed.

“Your vitals look fine, Lieutenant Commander,” you comment. “Now, let’s take a more hands on approach.”

You look up, meeting his eyes as he looks down at you from his lofty height; even sitting down on the bio bed he’s taller and you have to resist the urge to reach up and pull his face toward yours for a kiss. Instead, you rest your hands on either side of his neck, your fingers gently pressing into the column of his throat, eliciting a soft moan from him. Massaging more than feeling along the lymph nodes in his neck, you continue until he becomes more responsive, more relaxed beneath your touch. Once he does, you pull back, gesturing to the bio bed.

“Lie down for me, please,” you instruct with as much authority as you can muster while not sounding completely ridiculous.

You watch as Leonard complies, stretching out on the bio bed, shivering as the chill from the bed seeps into his skin. You step closer to him as he settles in and reach out, gently resting your hand on his lower abdomen, stroking the dusting of curls trailing up from his erection to his navel. Flattening out your palm, you rub the spanning of skin between his hip bones, your fingertips trailing lightly over his flesh and making him shiver.

“I can’t say I’ve ever had an exam quite like this,” Leonard murmurs.

“Oh?” You ask lightly. “Well, we’ve only just begun.”

You step away for just a moment, pulling open a drawer that’s nearly creaky from disuse. Starfleet phased out antiquated medical equipment many aeons ago but the more traditional tools of the trade – stethoscopes, blood pressure cuffs, otoscopes, and the like – were still kept around for the so-far only theoretical eventuality that all of the Enterprise’s equipment would cease to function at once due to some sort of electromagnetic wave or catastrophic ship-wide electrical failure. Of course, if such a thing was to happen, the equipment would be useless anyway as everyone on board would likely be dead. Still, it’s nice to practice medicine tangibly sometimes, and you’re glad the equipment is there.

Pulling the stethoscope out of the drawer, you turn back around and move to Leonard’s bedside. He’s been watching you, an expression of curiosity on his face, his eyebrows lifting in surprise as you approach him with the instrument. You slip its earpieces into your ears and hold the disc up close to your mouth, blowing on it gently to warm it before pressing it to Leonard’s chest, right over his heart.

Immediately, the thunderous sound of Leonard’s heartbeat fills your ears. You inhale sharply as you listen closely; his heartbeat is so steady and reassuring, and it’s also incredibly sexy how exposed and completely vulnerable he is to your ministrations. You continue to listen for a minute, just losing yourself in the moment, and then you find yourself breaking character, giving Leonard a wicked grin. Reaching out with your free hand, you grasp his now-hard sex, curling your fingers snugly around it and stroking teasingly up and down.

At the same time that his breath hitches, you hear his heart rate pick up several paces, the sound of it in your ears like jungle drums, drowning out everything else. Your own body immediately responds, a flush coming over you and making your head spin. Your grip on the disc of the stethoscope falters for just a half second and before you can recover, you find a pair of strong hands gripping your upper arms, beckoning firmly for you to move closer.

You reach up to pull the stethoscope from your ears, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter as Leonard sits up, taking your face in his hands and pressing an exquisite, lingering kiss to your lips. You whimper softly, your breath catching in your throat as he pulls away just enough to let you compose yourself a bit.

“What’s your diagnosis, doctor,” Leonard practically growls with lust.

“You’re lovesick,” you purr. “There’s no cure, but we can treat the symptoms…”

You feel Leonard’s grip on you tighten and before you know it, his hands are deftly, expertly pulling your dress up over your head and off. It joins the stethoscope on the floor and your undergarments soon follow, resigned to the same fate. It’s then that the power dynamic shifts: one moment, you’re moving to climb up onto the bio bed to straddle Leonard and the next moment he’s moved off of it and you find yourself turned around, your hips bumping against the edge of the bed. 

Leonard’s palm lands between your shoulder blades and you let him bend you over the table, grasping onto the opposite edge of it as he presses his hips against your backside, his erection probing in between your thighs. You can feel the heat from his chest radiating into your back as he leans over you, his lips brushing your ear as he speaks.

“Time for me to take back some of that control,” he whispers, kissing your neck, dragging his teeth over your skin as he pulls back.

You feel one of his hands slipping from where he’s got you pinned by the hips to your thighs, encouraging you to part them. You do as you’re instructed and feel Leonard’s fingers run over your most sensitive flesh, causing you to shiver and tighten your grip on the bio bed. His fingers quickly, deftly find the perfect spot and he starts rubbing at your clit, making you instantly wet and ready for him.

“Oh, God, Len,” you gasp as he sinks two fingers into your waiting core.

You undulate your hips along with his strokes, wanting to take him deeper, wanting to feel as much of him inside of you as humanly possible. He’s amazing at what he does, and you want to laugh as you think about how little the rest of the crew knows about how truly legendary his hands really are. 

As Leonard continues working his fingers inside of you, you begin to feel the familiar tightening at the apex of your thighs, the coiling sensation inside of you that means you’re close to orgasm. You grit your teeth, wanting to last longer, but to no avail. Leonard’s magic fingers elicit your orgasm mere moments later and your gasping, breathing hard and then not breathing at all as you throw your head back, the waves of pleasure rolling through you as you come.

The orgasm lasts a half minute or so, and as it begins to fade, you feel your muscles go completely loose. You collapse back down against the bio bed and are wondering just how you’re going to get up to return the favor as you feel the tip of Leonard’s hard cock probing your entrance. Moments ago, you weren’t sure you had any strength left in you, but as he teases you with the promise of another orgasm, even better than the first, you find yourself pushing back against him, feeling him penetrate you just the smallest bit.

“Inside,” you order gruffly. “Now.”

You don’t have to ask twice. As the words leave your lips, you feel Leonard slide in, stretching you and filling you completely. It’s been a long time since he’s taken you from behind and you realize that you’d forgotten how amazing it feels from this angle. He’s hitting your g-spot with every thrust and you have to grit your teeth to keep from crying out lest you attract some unwanted attention.

As he moves inside of you, he steadies you with one hand on your hip and slides the other one around underneath you, cushioning you from impact with the edge of the bed. The heat of him against your back as he works you up toward yet another orgasm is incredible and you feel like you’re going to combust at any moment as passion further stokes the fire. You breathe in short, punctuated gasps in time with Leonard’s thrusts.

It doesn’t take you long to get back up to a fever pitch, and you can tell by the way that he’s grunting that Leonard is close, too. Biting your lip, you tighten down around his shaft, nearly choking from the intense change in sensation the action causes. You hear Leonard groan in pleasure, too, and, wanting to take back a little bit of control, you turned your head so you can see him out of the corner of your eye.

“Stop,” you say as firmly as you can manage, your voice gravelly.

You can see Leonard’s expression turn from one of ecstasy to one of concern as he stops moving within you, his breathing heavy as though he’s just run a marathon as he regards you with confusion.

“What’s wrong, darlin’?” He asks, immediately serious.

“This is on my terms,” you reply. “You don’t get to come until I say so, so we’re taking a break.”

Pulling forward, immediately missing his heat and the feeling of fullness inside of you as he slips out, you shift so you’re facing him, clinging to the bio bed as you find the strength to hold yourself up again. Stepping aside to give Leonard room, you gesture to the bio bed.

“Sit,” you instruct.

He looks at you like you’ve lost your damn mind, but he complies nevertheless. You watch him as he climbs back up to his lofty position on the bio bed and simply allow your gaze to wander over his well-toned, muscled body for a few long moments before you step closer to him, standing between his knees and reaching out to grasp his cock. He practically yelps as you squeeze gently, slowly rubbing up and down his hard, heaving shaft, feeling him twitch against your grip.

“God, darlin’, I won’t last long like this,” he pants.

You smile coyly up at him and nod in acknowledgement. You never did mean for him to last long, you just want to be in charge of when and how he finds his climax. Leaning in closer, keeping your eyes on his, you open your mouth and take him inside. Clearly unable to resist, he reaches up and fists a hand in your hair; not tightly, just firmly enough to send a shock of lust down your spine and right to your own core.

Even with his hand in your hair, it’s you who is in control. You take him in as deep as you can and then bob your head up again, repeating the motions over and over as you feel Leonard’s grip on your hair tighten. His hips are moving, and you can tell he’s trying to resist the urge to thrust as you suck at him. You can tell he’s about to come at a moment’s notice and you apply just a bit more suction, swirling your tongue around the tip of him.

“Darlin’, I’m going to –“

His words are cut off, having come too late, as an orgasm grips him in mid-sentence. You don’t let up as he arches his back, spilling inside of your mouth. You make sure to stay on him – no sense leaving a mess to clean up, after all – and don’t pull back until he finally sags, throwing his head back and panting, pulling air in greedily. Giving him reprieve, you let his cock go and straighten up with a twinkle in your eye.

“I hope the treatment was successful, Lieutenant Commander McCoy,” you murmur, stooping to pick up your undergarments.

He remains silent for several long seconds as you dress, biting your lip at the wetness still evident between your thighs. When he finally looks at you, you’ve got your uniform back in place and are working on taming your wildly tangled locks.

“Sweet Jesus don’t tell me you’re not letting me return the favor,” he bemoans.

“You can return it all you like,” you say with a wink. “Back in my quarters. Clean yourself up, Dr. McCoy – I’ll be ready for you in ten.”

You’re laughing as you leave the room, his frantic, frazzled expression so uncharacteristic that you just can’t help it. You can hardly wait the ten minutes you’ve given him, but it’s completely alright; you’re sure he’ll be seeing you in half that time.


End file.
